User talk:Samdoo
Messages - B1littlehero I just had to glimpse at Halo Wars: The Great War to know that you are one crazy Halo writer. Great job with all your hard work, and I hope to make stories and games as good as yours someday about Halo. (05:11, October 16, 2013 (UTC)) Thanks man, its great when I hear someone appreciates my work, means a lot :) I actually had a brief look at your fanon, and do see it has potential (Samdoo (talk) 06:58, October 16, 2013 (UTC)) I modified that fanon a little bit ago. I realized it was a tiny bit unrealistic in that he was an ancient human reborn and all that, so I separated my ancient human, R'en Kyyrnor, from my spartan, 114, and I'm planning on rewriting my Spartan's history so he's more realistic, but less of an average-joe super-soldier. (15:17, October 16, 2013 (UTC)) Its good when you notice those contradictions on your page, but this is your first fanon and trust me you can only get better. I did notice some of the canon problems on it when I saw it, but they wont be a problem in the future, just keep working and it will become a decent article. Honestly the main thing I liked about it when I saw it was your image selection, thats what court my attention. Remember when you make a comment to sign it at the end so users know who did it and when it was posted. The instructions are normally above the the editing part when you click edit, all you have to do is put four of these "~" in a row in brackets. Hope that helps (Samdoo (talk) 06:48, October 17, 2013 (UTC)) Wiki logo and FotM Yeah thanks, I noticed, I got onto Halo Fanon and first thing I thought was WHOA I made that! Originally I thought I would be lucky if one of my designs could actually get used, but seeing that you’ve used several of them for the banners as well, it makes me feel pretty good. And knowing that its one piece of my work that I know everyone on this site will see also leaves a nice feeling :) And thanks for the congrats on me winning the FotM award. I didn’t expect to win it so quickly, the page was nominated just under two months ago and there was a few articles with heaps more votes even after a month since it had first been nominated. I’m hoping within the next few months The Great War may even be nominated and become part of the Good Articles, and thats my main goal for it. Thanks again :) (Samdoo (talk) 04:26, November 2, 2013 (UTC)) Question Responses will be found here (~'' ''Samdoo (Talk) (Contribs) ☺︎ 08:27, December 27, 2013 (UTC)) Since you seem experienced would you mind helping me with my two pages? They relatively suck. RE My articles Kryptic-Class Heavy Frigate, and Vengance-Class Super-heavy Cruiser ~Ez' rathel'' Re:Re:Question of help Well, I would hope I could even get you to join me as a co-author and some such, IRC seems to hate me. And I have a few basic concepts floating through my head from the two articles I have, per-say the vengeance cruiser-carrier, which has massive bays, being a mobile military city/fortress and the structure type used in the Cryptic Frigate, I have a drawing of the outer hull from two angles, but don't know how to upload it. I could help you with your articles if you wanted since I enjoy ship design and could help brainstorm beta-drawings for the unsc buildings. ~''Ez' rathel'' Re: Question (keeping it down to one 'RE') Well, IRC hates me as in my computer down-right rejects it, and I really couldn't think of another name that wasn't overused for the super-cruiser/carrier. I really have a lot floating through my head about the galleon hull-armor configuration though and it's driving me nuts! The vengeance is a major defensive asset due to its heavy armor and shielding, the dual-classification coming from it seeing more of a cruiser role on defense, coordinating fleets and using special equipment to leech the magnetic energy in the emf of a planet to power its side thrusters for increased maneuverability in medium-extreme orbit for evasive purposes, while it's carrier role is often for evacuation or heavy offensives where it holds dozens of frigates, destroyers, and even two battleships, and can freight them to a war-zone. God I poured braincells into this message. Well awaiting your response. ~''Ez' rathel'' Oh Oh, and I renamed the frigate because I was getting crap from the grammatzis. ~''Ez' rathel'' About my picture problem The problem I have with my image of it, is that it is a physical piece of paper and my phone has a crappy camera, got any friends good at 3d design? the trawing has a to and side view. ~''Ez' rathel'' 14:24, December 30, 2013 RE The problem is that I don't know what I'd write for the galleon-hull-armor page, the battles are caused by a large scale conflict with the SoT, a large group controlling numerous stars and consisting of four star-ship foundries that went rogue, the entirety of the human traitors, and the remainder of the covenant loyalists and Prometheans. they're located about sixty thousand light years from unsc space and attack the unsc frequently, thus causing the need for heavy defensive ships to combat the technology of a group using Promethean-forerunner-covenant-human technology hybrid ships. RE I have a question, are you any good at making a new info-box? The one I use is rather annoying and I was wondering if you either knew a better one, or could make one. And since you seem good at history stuff, you could help me with the page that I'll be popping up soon. Ez'rathel (talk) 04:47, January 12, 2014 (UTC) re Well, I thought you had just scrambled a few words meaning to say "what the wing was used for" and what I meant was like the options for things it would recognize, like how I would have preferred the term 'Maximum Velocity' over 'speed'. And want to check out my new article? It's what I'm calling the covenant alloy until the producers pop something canon out of their lazy-canon-knowledge-gap-making-buttholes. G'day! Ez'rathel (talk) 06:04, January 12, 2014 (UTC) = So, how ya doing? ~''Ez' rathel'' re no problem with that, I'm goin to bed, but what do you actually think of my idea on the covenant alloy though? ~''Ez' rathel'' RE: veradnium I filled it out, and all the major work on Veradnium is complete, what do you think? and what articles are you working on in terms of The Great War? --~''Ez' rathel'' 04:59, January 30, 2014 (UTC) re:re: Apology It was the way I worded it making it sound like I was shocked you won the award. >.< But yeah, I've been brainstorming my little sub-universe but cant solidify much. --~''Ez' rathel'' 03:47, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Halo 4 Font Re: Thank You You're welcome. Honestly though, I was surprised when I saw it hasn't received Good Article status yet. Side question: May I know how you made the game cover art? And which software you used? Because I wanted to know how you made the Scarab and the Covenant cruiser blend in with the dust. Cheers. 05:05, December 16, 2015 (UTC) :Ah, I thought I could have used some tips from you if you has used GIMP. Nevermind though. :Cheers. 11:32, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Hey Permission Thankyou I don't know where to start. I have read through most of your articles linked to The Great War several dozen times each, and each time I am left with an even more spectatuclar image in my head. What you describe within these articles is artwork. Do you know what the meaning of art is? It is: "the expression or application of human creative skill and imagination". This is the most basic description of what you have produced. When I discovered your articles I read and read for days on end, eventually I had such a deep grasp on your ideas that I decided to produce my own, write them out. I am aware that it is extremely unlikely that you'll see this message, as we all have lives to live, but I would like you to be aware that many like me are immensely interested in your works. The few ideas I have been able to place on "paper" I hold at the pinnacle of my ability, although they are probably not worth your time, I implore you to atleast consider looking over them. Though, this post is not about me, but instead, it is about you-and my appreciation of thy work. Vice Admira (talk) 13:08, September 26, 2017 (UTC) Vice Admira Discord Server